


We're Bros

by LarryToTheStylinson



Series: Text Posts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dibble Drabble, I don't have a set pov for this fic, M/M, OT6, Ray's pov?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘we’re bros. we ride together. we die together. sometimes we suck each other’s dicks. usually we just play video games though’</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Bros

**Author's Note:**

> based off this text post; http://redvsboohoo.tumblr.com/post/93331221710

They were lad’s, bro’s, friends (sometimes with benefits, but whose business is that?) but either way, they weren't anything solid. Just a couple of friends with a kick ass job in a kick ass office where they played mostly kick ass video games. They all had a kick ass life and they couldn't ask for more. 

Michael and Gavin were known to hang out more after work then anyone else, although Ryan often drove Ray home, or Geoff drove Gavin. As a friendly gesture, you had to be kind to whom you worked with didn't you? No one enjoyed an office feud and everyone loathed when one of the hunters was fighting, it would make the whole room tense and the air near unbreathable or variable. 

Now everyone’s once in their life said that they would take a bullet for their friend, but how many people actually meant it? How many people do you know that would honestly let himself get hurt instead of some other person, not a lot. But if you knew Ryan, Jack, Geoff, Michael, Gavin and Ray personally, there’s six people that would honestly lunge in front of a bullet for each other. Of course during the games they would ‘take one for the team’ by scarfing themselves. But after it got a lot more complex, it would start with someone, mostly Gavin, since he was always getting into shit, thanking the other person, a lot of the times Ray, for taking the hit, which would swiftly shut out. 

“Anytime man, seriously.” Ray would reply quickly, the look that followed having a deeper meaning behind it.

But they all hoped it wouldn't come down to that, in reality it probably never would, but it was a good assurance. Though if you asked them all together they would admit that they’d rather go down as a whole team then as an individual person. 

Then there is the benefits part, they worked long hours, to be totally honest, and none of them had a significant other in the picture. So the stress of work got to the lot sometimes. But their was usually someone to help long their… issue. Ray jokingly called it a brojob, or a manjob because hey, they were just bros helping bros along the way. Or so he told himself, because fuck him sideways with a cactus he was not going to fall in love with his coworkers and his boss. Not happening. He refused. He was just giving a helping hand, being a good friend. And if being a good friend meant sucking someone off in the middle of the office or giving them a reach around he wasn't complaining. He got off on it as much as the person receiving the favor. It was usually an exchange, not a ‘you blow me and then leave me alone.’ Ray being the smallest was the most common to be found under someone's desk, not totally under of course he wasn't a damn mouse or anything, it was more of a near the underpart of someone's desk on his knees as the person chair was pushed out. 

To totally be honest it was more of a lads thing, the lads were sluts for the gents, it was plain and simple, Gavin and a thing for blowing Ryan on his white couch, it was just a kink. Which wasn't that odd when you thought about it, especially when Ray had the whole desk kink. Michael didn't have one, or so he liked to say, when everyone knew the only way you were getting anything from Michael was when he was on his knees in front of someone with their back to the wall. 

But that was all complicated shit, and the group wasn't one for complicated shit. So they might fool around a little bit in the office, and sometimes on a rare occasion out of the office. And they might even have feelings for each other. But mostly they just played video games, and that was a good place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my lovely beta ahpromptwriter on tumblr!


End file.
